


The New World Order

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Danger, Disobedience, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You went to the Sanctuary willingly and when it falls, Negan is imprisoned in Alexandria. Rick, being your protector, refuses to let you see him, so you take matters into your own hands. There's a considerable age gap between the reader and Negan but it's all legal. Written for fun and because I was inspired by the new pic of JDM with shaved hair. Umph. Enjoy.





	The New World Order

 

“Let me see him, Rick,” you demanded, jogging to catch up with Alexandria’s leader but he steadfastly ignored you, storming off with one hand on his gun. “Dammit, Rick, you _promised_ me.”

He turned, a thunderous expression on his face as he raised a finger to point at you. “And you promised _me_ , Y/N! I told your dad I’d look after you.”

“And you did!” you cried, flinging your arms out to your sides. “You kept me safe. It was _my_ choice to go with him. To save you and Carl!” Rick’s bottom lip was trembling with rage but he didn’t reply. “Please… let me see him.”

“No,” Rick stated firmly. “You stay away from Negan. I didn’t promise your father I’d keep you safe so you could run off with a mass-murdering prick like him. You’re better than that.”

“He can be a good person, Rick,” you defended but he shook his head and turned away for a second before looking back at you with hatred in his eyes.

“He killed people. People I cared about. I’ve lost my son, Y/N. I lost my wife.” He ground his teeth together, glaring at you. “I am _not_ gonna lose you too.”

*****

You sat in your room, knees up to your chest as you stared out of the window. The winter months had finally brought rain and Judith was playing in the yard, chasing Michonne around, both of them muddy and soaked. It would have put a smile on your face if you weren’t so distraught.

Rick had promised you he wouldn’t kill Negan but you knew it was only because of Carl. When they’d “rescued” you from the Sanctuary, where you’d willing gone to spare any more deaths, you’d asked Rick what happened out on the fields.

He’d cut Negan’s throat, left him close to death before ordering the doctor to save him. Negan was to be kept, a prisoner at Alexandria, to be made an example of in the new world they were trying to forge for themselves.

In the month since he’d been held, you hadn’t been able to get close to him. The building was under constant guard and Rick tried to keep you busy and distracted, leaving you to babysit Judith most days since Carl was no longer there to help out. Today, Michonne had insisted on a day with the little girl and you’d spent it in your room, trying to think of a way into the building they were keeping Negan in.

A knock on the door distracted you and you looked up as Carol pushed the door open, smiling softly at you. “Hey, sweetie,” she greeted, coming to sit next to you on your bed. You didn’t move, barely looking at her before your gaze went out of the window again. “I wanted to come and see how you are. We’re leaving for the Kingdom soon.”

“I’m okay,” you mumbled, directing your voice into your knees. Carol’s face was sympathetic but you knew she was about to call you on your bullshit.

“Y/N, look…” You sighed as she started and Carol stopped dead, reaching out to touch your hand. “Rick’s worried about you. He says you won’t talk to him.”

“He won’t let me see him,” you grumbled, snatching your hand away.

Carol frowned. “Negan isn’t a good person, Y/N.”

“What, so there’s no such thing as redemption or rehabilitation in this new world Rick wants?” you demanded, glaring at her. “Negan doesn’t get a second chance?”

“He’s had more than his fair share of chances,” Carol ground out. “You should move on, Y/N. Negan isn’t going to change, not for you, not for anybody.” You stared, tears filling your eyes and Carol took it for sadness, rather than the rage it was. “You’re young, sweetheart. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Don’t waste it on one man.”

You moved so suddenly that she jumped, storming across the room and out of the door. The older woman yelled after you but you ignored her, fleeing out into the street, just as the rain started again, soaking you in seconds. Michonne and Judith shrieked and ran in for cover, past Carol who was stood on the veranda, watching you disappear into the mist.

It was nearly dark by the time you returned and Rick was back at the house. As soon as you walked through the door, he was on you with questions but you ran, slamming your bedroom door. He was smart enough not to come knocking.

At 3 am, everyone was asleep. You could see the night patrols on the wall all around Alexandria and you waited, watching out of the window to wait for Daryl to walk past. When he did, you smiled, giving it a few minutes before you slunk out of your bedroom.

You avoided the third step on the staircase because of the loud squeak it always made, careful to close the front door without making a sound. It was pitch black outside but you kept to the houses anyway, moving from building to building until you were at the small terrace where they were keeping Negan.

Scott was on duty at the front of the building, sat on the lower steps with his gun in his hand. His eyes were closed and you could hear him snoring softly. Obviously, they’d chosen the wrong man for the job.

Creeping around the back of the terrace, you spotted an open window, sliding up to it quietly and peeking in. It was the utility room, nothing of value left in there, so you crawled in, stopping once you’d dropped to the floor to listen for any sounds.

They wouldn’t have left him with only one guard, surely?

The utility room door was locked, which explained the open window, but you’d become adept at picking locks since Negan kept locking you in his room at the Sanctuary. You had it open in a few seconds, peering out into the hallway and seeing no one about. Stepping out, you slid along the hallway, checking each room and finding every door unlocked until one refused to budge.

You dropped to your knees, making quick work of the lock and slipping inside. The room was dark aside from a candle burning by the table and you sucked in a breath as your eyes landed on Negan.

He was cross-legged on the bed, dressed in a white tee and jeans, a little thinner than you remembered. His feet were bare and as he raised his head to look at you over the rim of his glasses, you could see the thin pink scar on his throat where Rick had cut him.

The book was instantly forgotten as he realized it was you, the dim light illuminating your features eerily.

“Your… your hair,” you whispered.

Negan lifted his hand, running it over the shorn locks, almost down to the skin. His beard was gone too, making him look strange but not unattractive. “Baby girl…”

The distance between you shortened as you ran to the bed, throwing yourself into his arms. Negan wrapped his arms around you, shushing you as you tried to control the relieved sobs choking you. “He wouldn’t let me see you,” you gasped out, clinging to his shirt, soaking it with your tears. “Rick wouldn’t -”

“I know, I know,” Negan soothed, kissing the top of your head. “I’m okay, sweetheart. Takes a little more than Rick the Prick to take me down, you should know that.” His tone was soft and he smiled when you pulled back to look at him, wiping away your tears with his thumbs. “Are you okay? Asshole wasn’t exactly forthcoming on any details.”

“Simon…” you muttered and Negan’s face darkened.

“I dealt with him,” he replied. “Has Rick -?” He left the question hanging but even the thought of it horrified you.

“No. No, Rick wouldn’t hurt me, Negan. He just… doesn’t want me near you.” You sighed, threading your fingers through his. “I’ve been miserable without you and Rick won’t listen to me. Locking you up in here… it’s not fair. Everyone deserves a chance and -”

Negan chuckled, cutting you off and shaking his head. “I’ve done some shitty things, kitten,” he said slowly, looking up at you from under dark lashes. “And this… hell, I woulda killed me.” He paused, sucking in a breath. “I was gonna kill Rick.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. Negan had told you over and over that Rick was a dead man walking, just like Rick had insisted. The only difference was that you had the time to beg Rick not to kill him. Negan… Negan hadn’t seen you since you’d been snatched from the Sanctuary during the raid.

“I don’t believe you would have,” you insisted firmly.

“You see a lot more good in me than anyone else, doll,” Negan sighed. “I’m not sure if it makes you stupid or makes me love you more.” Despite the comment, the confession that he still loved you made your heart feel light in your chest. “But damn, I’ve missed you.”

You reached up, smoothing one hand over his cheek, feeling the rough of his stubble under your palm before stroking it over his head, ignoring the expression of amusement on his face. “I like it,” you whispered. “I didn’t think you’d ever not have hair but… I like it.”

Negan chuckled, catching hold of your hands. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, baby girl,” he murmured, pulling you into his lap. You didn’t have time to protest as he cupped your face with one hand, holding your wrists in the other, dragging you into a kiss that made you moan into his mouth.

“I missed you too,” you gasped, feeling your body to react to his. “I can’t sleep alone anymore.”

“Me either,” Negan admitted, running the tip of his nose across yours. “You know Rick’s gonna kill one of us when he finds out you snuck in here, right?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” you growled and Negan laughed again, pressing his forehead into you. “I really don’t. I’d get you out of here if I thought we could get past the sentries at the gates.” You moved, straddling his hips with your thighs. “Missed you so much -” The sentiment was cut off as you kissed him hungrily, every ounce of desperation that you’d felt for the past four weeks pouring into your actions. Negan reciprocated, fisting one hand in your hair, the other cupping your ass in his lap.

“You want this, baby?” he growled, pulling your head back by your ponytail. “Want Daddy to take you right here?”

You whimpered, nodding, struggling to swallow with your head held back. “Yes,” you hissed, grinding against him as much as you could, earning a deep rumble from his chest.

His fingers tightened in your hair, dragging you against his larger frame, his free hand pushing your ass down to grind your covered core against the erection straining his pants. “Gonna fuck you right here, princess,” he snarled, kissing you hard enough to steal your breath away. Your chest heaved as you whimpered, wishing he’d just do it.

Negan released your hair, his fingers snatching at the hem of your shirt and dragging it up over your breasts. The bra you wore was old, faded and, apparently, not Negan-proof. The material shredded under one slight tug and he grinned, tossing it to the side.

Before you could say anything, his mouth was on your breasts, lavishing attention on the hard peaks which made you squeak and he stopped abruptly.

“Quiet now, darlin’. Don’t want any fucking company,” Negan growled, lowering his lips back to your nipple and you swallowed down your noises, feeling your pussy soak through your panties. “Oh, baby wants it bad. Do you want Daddy’s thick cock, sweetheart? You missed it?”

“You know I have,” you grumbled, pouting and he chuckled, nuzzling against you and you gasped. “Please, Negan…”

He pushed you back, unbuttoning your pants to drag them down your legs, sending them the same way as your bra. They landed with a thump but Negan made no move to remove your panties, instead unfastening his own pants, freeing his cock from the denim prison.

“Wanna fuck you with those girly little cotton things on. Damn, I love seeing your ass in a thong but these?” He plucked at the faded fabric with one finger, a grin that showed all of his teeth stretching his lips. “Fuckin’ sinful. Make me feel like a dirty old man.”

You grinned, reaching down and hooking your finger in the cotton, pulling them to one side so he could see just how wet you are. Negan let out a strangled moan, grabbing at your arms. Back in his lap, you held your breath as he fisted his cock with one hand, coaxing your arm around his shoulder for stability.

“Please,” you groaned, trying to stay quiet.

The tip of his cock pressed against your entrance and you whined as Negan’s thick length started to fill you inch by inch. He clutched at your shoulders, keeping your descent slow. “You got so fuckin’ tight, princess,” he panted, dropping his head back to the headboard as you settled in his lap, his dick fully sheathed inside you. “I missed this pussy.”

“It missed you,” you whispered, trying to sound sultry as you clenched around him, making him gasp in a very unmanly fashion. He covered it with a low growl, his hands slipping underneath your ass. “Want your cum in me, Daddy.”

“Oh fuck,” Negan groaned, lifting you up a little before letting you sink back down onto his cock. “Ride my dick, sweetheart. Show me what I’ve been missin’ out on.”

You smiled, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, bracing your feet against the bed before lifting yourself and sliding back down, moaning as he filled you again. “Feels so good, Negan. Missed you, missed this.” His cock throbbed and you knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Did you miss being inside of me?” Negan nodded, his fingers digging into your ass as you tensed, feeling your own climax approaching.

“Missed fuckin’ you. Missed eatin’ that sweet little cunny until you were dripping for me,” he murmured, burying his face between your breasts, muffling his words. “Missed fillin’ you up with cum.”

A cry left your lips suddenly and Negan’s hand clapped over your mouth, silencing the sound. He didn’t stop your slow gyration on his cock but he listened carefully, hoping no one heard. He didn’t want this to end and neither did you.

“I’m gonna cum, baby girl. Gonna fuckin’ fill you with spunk,” he warned, lifting to meet you, increasing the power behind each stroke. Your eyes crossed for a brief second before closing completely as the pleasure overwhelmed you and you cried out into his hand, the sound barely audible.

Negan’s cock twitched and with a low groan, he came, thick ropes of cum splashing against your cervix and his hand slipped from your lips, letting you breathe through your mouth again. Neither of you spoke as you caught your breath and eventually, you pulled out of his lap, not getting far before Negan’s arms were around your waist, pulling you into the bed with him.

“Stay,” he asked, his tone unlike anything you’d heard from him before.

“What if Rick…”

“I’m not spending another fuckin’ night without you, baby girl. Rick can eat shit.” He kissed your shoulder blade. “You’re mine.”

You didn’t say anything to that, just letting yourself enjoy the brief calm before the storm that morning would bring. For now, you were where you belonged, Rick be damned.

Sleep had almost claimed you when he spoke again.

“This new world order,” Negan mumbled into the back of your neck. “You want it? You want what Carl wanted?” You closed your eyes tight for a second, imagining it the way Carl had written; a prospering, thriving Alexandria. Slowly, you nodded and Negan sighed. “For you, baby girl. For you.”


End file.
